Glass Dragons
by mxanath
Summary: Traducción autorizada por Leela    Resumen: Dientes y garras —dijo Charlie exultado—. Oh, Malfoy, creo que el viento tenía razón. Vas a gustarme.    CW/DM. Rareslash. 1a Parte de Glass Dragons Series.


**Glass Dragons.**

Enlace fic http : / archiveofourown . org /works/164325

Por **Leela.**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Rating: PG 13

Pairing: CW/DM

Resumen: Dientes y garras —dijo Charlie exultado—. Oh, Malfoy, creo que el viento tenía razón. Vas a gustarme.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tresa_cho, sólo la traducción es mía.

N/A: Para AngelaSnape  
>Beta versión original: eeyore9990<br>Cualquier equivocación en esta historia definitivamente es culpa mía no de mi beta. Revisé la frase en rumano con dos traductores en línea, por lo que es tan precisa como pude hacerla. Escrito para angela_snape para el Charlieficathon 2011, quien pidió "trama con algo de besos y unión forzada".

* * *

><p><strong>Glass Dragons.<strong>

—Tal vez tu hijo no aprecie que estés haciendo esto por él —dijo Andrómeda Tonks, mientras ponía un vial vacío de poción para el dolor en la mesita de noche. Se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos y recomponerse a sí misma antes de volverse hacia su hermana.

—Draco… —Narcissa Malfoy se echó a toser y luego dio un sorbo al vaso de agua que contenía la poción, el cual Andrómeda le sostuvo en los labios. Haciéndolo a un lado, continuó—. Difícilmente estaré en posición de que me importe lo que Draco piense de mí en el momento en que se dé cuenta de lo que he hecho. Lo que importa es que va a tener a alguien que cuide de él, alguien que se asegure de que no sólo va a sobrevivir sino también prosperar.

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, Andrómeda se tomó un momento para poner sus emociones bajo control. Podría llorar cuando Cissy se hubiera ido. No antes. Cuando estuvo convencida de que su voz permanecería firme, preguntó: —¿Qué hay de un heredero?

Narcissa desestimó la objeción: —Es fácil de arreglar si Draco desea continuar la línea Malfoy.

—Entonces, ¿estás segura de que será un mago?

—Conozco a mi hijo. —La mirada de Narcissa se suavizó—. Suficiente retraso por ahora. Vamos a comenzar.

Con un suspiro y una breve plegaria a un Dios en el cual no estaba segura de creer, Andrómeda levantó su varita y convocó la bandeja que había preparado para el ritual.

* * *

><p><em>El té inglés<em>, pensó Charlie Weasley cuando se desplomaba sobre una silla de la cocina del Refugio, _es la mejor cosa de todo el mundo_. El café fuerte que había bebido cada mañana en la reserva era apenas un sustituto aceptable para esta caliente, negra y dulce ambrosía.

Cuando saboreaba su primer bocado, miró hacia la ventana. El dragón estaba ahí, un Opaleye que les había regalado en su última visita, asegurándose que tenía una pequeña pieza de su hogar que le diera la bienvenida cada mañana que pasaba lejos de él. Estaba disfrutando de los rayos del sol, su piel de vidrio emitía un arcoíris en la habitación: — _Bună dimineaţa_ —murmuró.

—Buenos días para ti también —dijo Bill, luciendo lo suficientemente feliz para que Charlie lo hubiera hechizado alegremente.

En lugar de eso, Charlie bostezó y se frotó los ojos antes de vaciar su taza.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó Bill, teniendo la decencia de traer consigo la tetera y las tostadas cuando tomó su asiento a la mesa.

Haciendo una pausa para volver a llenar su taza y tomar una pieza de tostada con mantequilla, Charlie lo miró: —Tus hijos hacen más ruido que una manada de dragones.

—A mí me parece bastante tranquilo. —Bill examinó una pieza de pan tostado, arrugó la nariz y la descartó, prefiriendo una pieza que rebosaba de mantequilla—. Si crees que esto es ruidoso, intenta vivir en Egipto o quedarte en la Madriguera con Ginny y Harry peleando día y noche.

Charlie se estremeció y estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué seguían juntos ese par cuando una ráfaga de viento llegó de la nada. Pasó alborotando su cabello y lo rodeó con un dulce aroma floral, lo cual debería haber sido imposible con las ventanas y puertas cerradas… y desapareció. Sin tocar a Bill.

Inquieto y más que un poco preocupado, Charlie corrió sus dedos por su cabello, rascándose el cuero cabelludo para tratar de deshacerse de la extraña sensación. Aunque con eso no logró nada en realidad, lo hizo sentir mejor: —¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—No estoy seguro —dijo Bill, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa, sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a su hermano—. Quédate quieto. Quiero ver qué es y averiguar por qué mis barreras no lo mantuvieron fuera.

Después de lanzar el último de una miríada de hechizos, Bill simplemente miró a Charlie con la clase de mirada contemplativa que solía dar a sus textos de DCAO en Hogwarts.

—¿Vas a decir algo? —lo instó Charlie—. O te acusaré con mamá.

Bill resopló y negó con la cabeza: —Estoy un poco viejo para que eso funcione, ¿no crees?

—Entonces serías el único de nosotros que no le tiene miedo.

—Cierto. —Recostándose en su silla, Bill golpeteó su varita contra su palma distraídamente y dijo—: Era magia de sangre, del estilo de los sangre pura. Eso es lo que puedo decirte. No reconocí la firma, aunque se sentía vagamente familiar. —Frunció el ceño—. Como si yo debiera conocer a la familia.

—¿Qué tan preocupado debería estar?

—No mucho. Era benevolente… protectora. —Movió su varita como si estuviera buscando las palabras y luego sonrió—. Tampoco era sólo para ti. Era un hechizo vinculante.

—¡Por la colgada teta izquierda de Merlín! —Charlie bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Maltratadas, pecosas y con cicatrices de quemaduras, como el resto de él, sabía cómo usarlas para atraer a un hombre, para mantenerlo al borde del orgasmo durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible, pero nunca parecían ser capaces de retenerlo más allá de un mes, una semana e incluso hasta la mañana siguiente. Pensó que estaba más allá de preocuparse por eso, había aceptado las partes de su vida que no podía cambiar…

—Ey. —El grito de Bill arrastró a Charlie lejos del ya conocido agujero negro en el que había estado a punto de caer—. No es fatal, ¿está bien? Podemos ir a Gringotts justo después de la decisión de esta mañana. Si es necesario, voy a poner a todo mi equipo en esto.

Charlie hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio de lo que los había hecho levantarse de la cama tan jodidamente temprano: —Supongo que no podemos brincarnos lo del Ministerio e ir directamente a tu trabajo, ¿cierto?

—No es malditamente probable. —Bill empujó su silla alejándose de la mesa y se puso de pie, envió los platos de su desayuno hacia el fregadero—. No necesito que los Aurores se aparezcan en mi puerta en un par de horas. Además, mamá nos mataría si no estuviéramos ahí para apoyar al resto de la familia.

—No es como si algo pudiera compensar la pérdida de Fred o… —Charlie se detuvo a sí mismo antes de mencionar las cicatrices de Bill. Incluso años después, todavía eran un tema delicado. Aunque no mucho porque su hermano parecía ser el único que pensaba que no necesitaba una compensación por ellas.

—Un hijo y dos hermanos —dijo Bill—. Sin mencionar lo que sucedió con Ron, George, Ginny y conmigo.

—El tener su casa quemándose a su alrededor tampoco ayudó —añadió Charlie—. Aunque no creo que empobrecer a los Malfoy arregle nada de eso. —Frunció el ceño, recordando la mirada devastada en los ojos de Draco Malfoy en la anterior sesión de reparaciones—. Con su padre enviado a través del Velo y su madre en su lecho de muerte, no le veo mucho sentido a castigarlo aún más.

—Sin embargo, no nos preguntaron, ¿o sí?

—Están demasiado ocupados tratando de hacerse sentir mejor a sí mismos por no hacer nada cuando importaba.

—Muy cierto. —Bill suspiró—. Bien. Vámonos y terminemos con esta farsa, para que podamos resolver lo tuyo.

La sensación del brazo de su hermano colgado amigablemente sobre su hombro no hizo nada para aliviar el inquietante revoloteo en la base de la garganta de Charlie… la misma sensación que tenía cuando el hechizo de alarma de emergencia sonaba en la reserva.

* * *

><p>A diferencia de la cavernosa mazmorra de piedra en el piso más bajo del Ministerio, donde su juicio había sido llevado a cabo, y donde había sido exonerado de todos los cargos, la habitación donde la vida de Draco Malfoy una vez más iba a ser decidida por otros era acogedora y llena de brillantes rayos de sol.<p>

La odiaba.

La cálida madera de cerezo y los cómodos cojines eran engañosos, fomentando la relajación y la confianza cuando necesitaba de toda su inteligencia. Las enormes ventanas y la amplia vista del Londres muggle provocaban que quisiera salir volando de ahí. Lejos del juez y del jurado, del comité para las reparaciones de guerra, quienes estaban listos para quitarle por completo lo que todo el Wizengamot le había concedido. De alguna manera, el hecho de que tres miembros de alto rango del comité que se habían reunido para dar el veredicto estuvieran usando ropa ordinaria en vez de sus túnicas color ciruela de la oficina, sólo hacía las cosas peor.

Tiberius Ogden, director del comité, les dio a los otros miembros, Amos Diggory y Hilda Jorkins, un cortante asentimiento, golpeó la mesa con su varita y comenzó a decir de forma monótona: —Las reparaciones de la familia Malfoy para las familias Weasley, Thomas, Longbottom, Burbage y Bones…

A pesar de dar su mejor esfuerzo, a pesar de la manera en que sus entrañas se retorcían, como si hubieran sido golpeadas por una maldición evisceradora, Draco apenas podía seguir la perorata legal. No que eso importara. Su padre estaba muerto, su madre bien podría estarlo para el momento en que saliera de ahí, y a nadie parecía importarle que no tendría nada ni a nadie para cuando ellos hubieran terminado.

Entonces, Ogden le dirigió una sonrisa particularmente cruel, y Draco casi fue traicionado por su preocupación aferrándose a los brazos de su silla. El dedo meñique que se había movido porque no había sido capaz de controlarlo, difícilmente contaba, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Eso se encarga de las reparaciones financieras y nos lleva al último asunto de la agenda de hoy —anunció Ogden—. La mansión Malfoy y todo su contenido por ley se le concede a la familia Weasley a perpetuidad.

Fuertes murmullos estallaron de la multitud que había detrás de Draco. Exclamaciones de shock, sorpresa y el ocasional "Se lo merece".

—No pueden. —Draco sólo miró fijamente al hombre. Ogden era un sangre pura. ¿Cómo no podía entender las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho?

El señor Weasley objetó: —No pueden obligarnos a tomar ese lugar oscuro.

—Podemos y lo hacemos, señor Malfoy —se burló Tiberius Ogden—. Y Arthur, si estás rechazando el regalo, será ofrecido a la siguiente familia en la línea. —Se lamió un dedo y lo pasó por encima de un pedazo de pergamino.

—Ustedes no entienden. —El corazón de Draco estaba golpeando en su pecho mientras él intentaba salir con algo que pudiera evitar el completo desastre de esa decisión—. La mansión no aceptará a nadie que no sea un Malfoy, o un sangre pura enlazado a un Malfoy. Se destruirá a sí misma en lugar de permitir que eso suceda. Y se llevará todo y a todos con ella. Incluyendo toda la herencia Malfoy en cualquier parte del mundo.

—En este momento eso difícilmente es un problema, ¿no, señor Malfoy? —habló Diggory por primera vez, inclinándose hacia adelante con una desagradable y satisfecha expresión en su cara—. Estoy seguro que alguien de esta larga lista de candidatos potenciales estará dispuesto a enlazarse con usted a cambio de la mansión. Si nadie está interesado, siempre estará mi Amalia. Después de todo, en mi familia sabemos cómo manejar a los de su clase.

Una ráfaga de viento se arremolinó alrededor de Draco, desordenándole el cabello y la túnica, dejando a su paso una esencia extrañamente familiar. Antes de poder acusar a alguien de haberlo hechizado, un ruido hizo que todos en la sala giraran sus cabezas lejos de Draco. Uno de los hijos mayores de los Weasley estaba poniéndose de pie tambaleándose como si estuviera ebrio, su cabello volaba en todas direcciones, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de caer.

—Yo lo haré —exclamó el idiota pelirrojo. Puso un dedo sobre su boca, como si estuviera perplejo de sus propias palabras.

El Weasley sentado junto a él dijo: —Bueno, después de todo, ya no necesitamos ir a Gringotts. —Le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda—. Los tragos definitivamente esta vez corren por tu cuenta.

—¿Charlie? —La señora Weasley llegó hasta él—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo Charlie Weasley, sonando como todo lo contrario. Luego su cabello se movió como si hubiera brisa, se enderezó y le dio a su madre un asentimiento—. Yo lo haré. No es como si hubiera una mejor opción. En nuestra familia los que no están casados están en camino de hacerlo. En cuanto a…

Weasley se quedó callado y apartó la vista de su madre para mirar directamente a los ojos de Draco. Una calidez inusual llenó al rubio y se llevó lejos el resentimiento y el miedo. En lugar de sucumbir a ello, arrastró las palabras: —Espero que tengas cerebro para saber en lo que te estás metiendo.

Después de eso, todos en la sala comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Muchos de ellos parecían estar discutiendo con Weasley. Unos cuantos, incluyendo a Potter y al que hizo ese extraño comentario acerca de Gringotts, claramente estaban apoyándolo. Sin embargo, el Weasley de Draco los ignoró a todos y simplemente le sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas. _De todos modos, ¿_cuál _carajos era su nombre?_

Un fuerte golpe de madera contra madera provocó que todos en la pequeña y atestada sala saltaran. A regañadientes apartó la mirada del Weasley y le dio una vez más su atención a los miembros del comité.

—Anotado. —Jorkins habló por primera vez. Cera roja goteaba del extremo de su varita sobre un pedazo de pergamino, y con un movimiento circular imprimió un sello sobre éste. Una vez hecho esto, ella dio la vuelta hacia el frente de la mesa y dio un vistazo desde Draco hacia Weasley. Su expresión era rígida, pero resplandecía con algo que podría haber sido simpatía: —Bien, caballeros, vengan aquí.

Un empujón desde atrás de Draco lo hizo salir a trompicones de su asiento. Envió su mejor mirada fulminante en dirección a los imbéciles que soltaban risitas en la fila siguiente, luego sacudió su túnica para ordenarla mejor y fue a pararse junto a Weasley.

—Si pudieran ponerse uno frente al otro... —dijo Jorkins—, y tómense por la mano izquierda.

—No —susurró Draco, una vez más las náuseas estaban revolviéndole el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Iba a dar un paso atrás, pero su mano ya estaba envuelta por la más grande del Weasley.

—Tal vez sea pelirrojo —murmuró Weasley—, pero soy mejor que cualquiera de las alternativas.

—¿Por qué no estás peleando contra esto? —Draco mantuvo su voz igualmente baja.

—Por el viento hechizado, por lo menos en parte. Se levantó de repente y sé que esto es lo correcto por hacer. —La confusión era visible en la cara pecosa—. Bill me convenció de que eso no iba a hacerme daño, entonces… —Se encogió de hombros y ofreció una tentativa sonrisa—. Me temo que es la mejor respuesta que tengo.

_Quiero a mi mamá_. Las palabras gritaban en el interior de la cabeza de Draco. No quería hacer esto, no debería tener que hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza y deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada, dejar que la mansión los matara a todos, incluyéndolo a él mismo.

La piel de la palma de Weasley era áspera contra la mandíbula de Draco, pero el toque era gentil: —Me retractaré si tú no deseas esto, si hay alguien más en la lista a quien tú prefieras.

El sólo pensar en los otros nombres en esa lista hizo que el estómago de Draco se revolviera de nuevo. Entonces, negó con la cabeza y regresó a su lugar: —Tú lo harás —dijo, sin ser capaz de darle más que eso.

Jorkins estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo, cuando la señora Weasley se puso de pie: —Oh, yo creo que no. Tal vez sean capaces de obligarlos a esto, pero no van a enlazar a mi hijo sin siquiera un poco de los honores apropiados. —Mirando al resto de la silenciosa audiencia, dijo—: Harry y Ron, vengan aquí y párense junto a Draco. Bill, George, ustedes lo harán por Charlie.

¿Potty y la Comadreja? ¿Como sus testigos? Draco curveó su labio superior: —No necesito…

—Claro que los necesitas, jovencito. Tal vez ellos no sean de tu familia, pero estuvieron ahí para ti cuando contaba. —Mientras ella apuraba a todos a sus lugares, la señora Weasley comenzó a buscar en su bolsa que parecía ser de gran capacidad.

—Date por vencido —le confió la Comadreja, parándose a la derecha de Draco—. Nunca vas a ganar ésta.

—Dios, sí. —Potter se estremeció, tomando su lugar a la izquierda del rubio—. Confía en nosotros en esto, Malfoy. Incluso Voldemort hubiera tenido el suficiente sentido común para hacer lo que se le decía.

Draco se irguió y les dirigió un frío y despectivo: —Difícilmente yo…

Esta vez el viento lo interrumpió, entrelazándose alrededor del Weasley y de él, envolviéndose alrededor de sus manos unidas. Rodeándolos de una reconfortante esencia que reconoció finalmente. _Madre_, pensó, y tuvo que afianzar sus rodillas para que no se le doblaran de alivio.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Potter parecía listo para sacar su varita.

—Déjalo estar —dijo Weasley, y Draco se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de hacer nada más que mirarlo a los ojos—. No es nada más que un tipo de bendición.

—No sé qué me hizo comenzar a cargarlos a todos lados pero… —La señora Weasley sacó un juego de desgastados lazos de unión, dorados y verdes—. Juré que usaría los de los Prewett para Charlie —explicó— ya que no hay nadie más.

Y luego el viento se calmó, dejando a Draco con la sensación de una suave mano acariciando su mejilla, y el repentino e inaceptable deseo de llorar durante toda su ceremonia de enlace.

* * *

><p>La cosa más extraña acerca de la mansión, decidió Charlie, no era el orgulloso hombre a su lado o la imponente y hostil presencia que irradiaba todo lo que estaba a la vista. Era el darse cuenta de que se sentía más cómodo caminando a través de esas puertas y hacia el protegido silencio que en la Madriguera.<p>

Como en las elevadas y escarpadas piedras de los Cárpatos, las montañas rumanas que llamaba hogar desde hacía mucho tiempo, la mansión Malfoy parecía habitar su propio mundo. No había escaleras que crujieran, puertas inclinadas o ruidosos ghouls. El caos podría existir, pero sólo en los términos de la mansión.

Caminar a través de las puertas le trajo un enorme suspiro de alivio y la sensación de que podía respirar una vez más. Por primera vez desde su regreso a Inglaterra, sintió como si sus pulmones ya no estuvieran constreñidos por la necesidad de permitir que otros invadieran su espacio.

Malfoy se detuvo en frente de las puertas de la entrada y se volvió hacia Charlie. Sus ojos una vez más estaban inexpresivos, como si la pena que Charlie había vislumbrado en el funeral de Narcissa nunca hubiera existido: —Te añadiré a las barreras después de que el enlace sea completado, no antes. —Antes de que el pelirrojo tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Malfoy levantó una mano y las puertas se abrieron con silenciosas bisagras.

Charlie lo siguió a través del pasillo de entrada, subiendo por una amplia escalera y pasando por un largo pasillo hasta el final de éste. Con su visión periférica, pudo ver alrededor retratos moviéndose. Sus susurros eran demasiado bajos para que los escuchara, nada más que una serie de murmullos e ininteligibles sílabas.

La ventana mágica frente a ellos mostraba una imagen de olas golpeando contra rocas y acantilados. De vez en cuando, aletas y colas se elevaban por encima de la superficie durante un breve periodo. El cielo era oscuro y la luna brillaba sobre el agua, en contraste directo con la tarde soleada del exterior.

—Dame tu mano —dijo Malfoy, extendiéndole la suya. Cuando Charlie titubeó, el rubio resopló, agarró una de sus manos y la arrastró a través de la ventana.

—Pudiste habérmelo advertido —espetó Charlie cuando recuperó el equilibrio.

—Tienes razón. Pude. —Malfoy le sonrió con suficiencia.

Sin querer comenzar algo en ese mismo momento, Charlie apartó la mirada del muy tentador trasero que fue revelado cuando Malfoy se quitó la túnica exterior. La sala de estar era más pequeña de lo que había esperado. Tres paredes estaban llenas desde el suelo hasta el techo de estanterías que claramente tenían doble profundidad en algunos de los estantes. Una chimenea estaba en el centro de la cuarta pared, con una puerta cerrada en un lado y un aparador en el otro.

Sin duda la puerta daba hacia el baño, pero Charlie pasó delante de ella y se dirigió al aparador. Pasó sus dedos sobre el palo de una de las escobas colgadas en la mitad inferior, ignoró las snitch que revoloteaban es sus brillantes contenedores, y miró fijamente a los dragones. _Sus_ dragones de cristal.

—Mi madre los descubrió —dijo Malfoy—. Me compraba uno o dos cada año, a partir de mi decimocuarto cumpleaños.

Charlie estiró la mano y frotó los cuernos del bola de fuego chino, el dragón se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y extendió las alas. Una imagen flotó desde las profundidades de su memoria, el trabajar con los otros, estar de pie junto al fuego de dragón y darle forma al vidrio con magia, amor y recuerdos.

—Son para recaudar fondos para tu reserva de dragones, ¿cierto? Supongo que no conoces al artista, ¿no? —Malfoy cosquilleó la pata trasera del Horntail, alejando el dedo hábilmente antes de que el dragón atacara con la cola y escupiera ilusorio fuego.

—Artistas —corrigió Charlie automáticamente. Ante la ceja levantada del rubio, explicó—. Es un esfuerzo de grupo. Seis de nosotros combinamos nuestra magia, recuerdos y habilidades.

—¿Tú?

—Yo, entre otros —acordó. El brillo en los ojos de Malfoy lo atrajo hacia el frente, lo convenció de rendirse al impulso de tocar el suave y sedoso cabello que colgaba justo por debajo de los hombros del rubio—. Hay otro juego —dijo, moviendo sus pulgares en largas caricias sobre los pómulos del chico—. Ven a verme a la reserva algún día, y te mostraré las versiones privadas.

—Una oferta que es imposible de rehusar —Malfoy agarró las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas y las alejó de su rostro, entrelazando sus dedos—. Esto es una locura. Lo que se espera que hagamos aquí. Nuestras familias no se soportan la una a la otra, y todo lo que sé sobre ti es que trabajas con dragones.

—¿Qué tal si te dijera que no hay nada más para mí que los dragones?

—Te diría que lo intentaras de nuevo. —Malfoy le dio un fuerte apretón a las manos del pelirrojo, clavándole las uñas en la piel—. Yo no soy un Gryffindor. Nunca he sido tan ingenuo.

—Dientes y garras —dijo Charlie exultado—. Oh, Malfoy, creo que el viento tenía razón. Vas a gustarme.

—Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Draco. —Sus uñas se clavaron un poco más profundamente—. Y hay más de mí que mi apellido y… —Draco bajó la mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo— ... mi tatuaje.

Sin darle a Charlie oportunidad de responder, Draco le liberó las manos y se alejó.

Charlie se movió más rápido, atrapó a Draco antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta. Usando trucos que había aprendido de años de trabajo en la reserva, giró al rubio y lo presionó contra la puerta.

—¿Te importaría…?

Cuando Draco buscó a tientas la manija de la puerta, Charlie le agarró las manos con las suyas y las empujó contra la madera sobre la cabeza del rubio. Se movió más cerca, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las de Draco, haciendo imposible que éste usara las rodillas para liberarse.

—Yo soy Charlie —dijo—, y no me preocupo mucho por nada. —Besó la comisura de la boca de Draco—. Mi familia en Inglaterra me dio cabello rojo y pecas. —Succionó suavemente el labio inferior del rubio—. Mi familia en la reserva añadió cicatrices de quemaduras y tatuajes.

Se alejó lo suficiente para poder mirar los enormes ojos de Draco: —Y si escoges quedarte conmigo, ellos te aceptarán con los brazos abiertos porque yo te estoy llevando con ellos.

Por un momento, Charlie pensó que el rubio iba a rechazarlo, pero entonces Draco se inclinó al frente, luchando contra el agarre del pelirrojo, y le mordisqueó los labios.

—Muéstrame —dijo Draco, con un desafío en los ojos que Charlie no tenía el menor deseo de resistir.

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba oscura cuando despertó. Charlie refunfuñó incoherentemente pero no se movió cuando Draco levantó la cabeza y jaló las cobijas.<p>

El aire frío se sentía bien contra su piel desnuda, más familiar que el calor que emanaba de Charlie. Se alzó sobre un codo, mordisqueó pensativamente su labio inferior mientras pasaba la mano sobre la espalda del pelirrojo. Sintió piel suave, firme y con arrugas de cicatrices, y una sensación que era casi como cosquillas que significaba que uno de los tatuajes de dragón se estaba moviendo.

Bajó la cabeza, para que sus labios estuvieran cerca de donde pensaba que yacía la cabeza de dragón sobre el hombro de Charlie: —He hecho mi elección —susurró—. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Charlie se removió, y él se quedó quieto. Cuando el pelirrojo simplemente giró sobre su costado, dándole la espalda, Draco se enroscó alrededor de él y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Andrómeda se arrodilló en la hierba junto al remolino de mármol que protegía la tumba de Narcissa Malfoy: —Hoy se van a Rumania —dijo—. Charlie estaba más feliz de lo que yo conocía que podía estar, y Draco estaba riendo.<p>

Hizo a un lado las hojas rojas y doradas que habían caído sobre la piedra, mostrando el bola de fuego chino en miniatura que Draco había insistido en incrustar en el mármol, y puso un ramo de flores bajo el nombre y las fechas grabadas. Rosas amarillas, narcisos blancos y lirios de dragón, las flores favoritas de su hermana.

—No había visto sonreír tanto a Draco desde que tú lo llevabas a escondidas a visitarme cuando tenía cinco años y Dora se lo llevó para su primer viaje en escoba.

Una brisa se levantó, desarreglando su cabello y desperdigando más hojas sobre la tumba.

—Tenías razón. —Con un dolor en su corazón, Andrómeda sonrió y parpadeó conteniendo las lágrimas—. Conocías a tu hijo.

**FIN.**


End file.
